You Found Me
by Jaylie12
Summary: "What happened to my baby penguin?"  Does Kurt give Blaine a hard time for making him wait?  No, not really.  Set during OS.


Title: You Found Me  
>Summary: "What happened to my baby penguin?" Does Kurt give Blaine a hard time for making him wait? No, not really. Set during OS.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, KHBA (Klaine)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to Glee.<br>A/N: Now that I've started, I can't seem to stop writing Glee fic. It's yet another take on Kurt and Blaine's first kiss. And while I love angst, I just can't make these two really fight. To my reviewer who wishes to remain anonymous, thanks for the lovely email.

...

Blaine didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Kurt just then, just that it had seemed like the thing to do after his admission and what with the look of surprise and hope on Kurt's face. And when Kurt didn't respond right away, Blaine began to panic. _Had he gone too far?_ But a sigh and a warm pressure on his jaw that sent his heart racing flung that thought away, and Kurt kissed him back. Where he had placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine's fingers gripped the jacket collar. When he pulled away, Kurt's hand dropping back to the table made a thud that seemed too loud in the too quiet room.

Blaine stared at Kurt's face as he dropped back into the chair, watched for any signs of fear or unhappiness or anger. He found none. Kurt's cheeks were red, his expression still filled with surprise, and a little awe. Blaine was suddenly embarrassed by his audacity, felt awkward in Kurt's stare, and he ran his hand nervously over the side of his face, covering the blush that he was sure would be creeping across his cheek.

"We, uh, we should practice." His voice sounded thin, and he silently cursed his sudden shyness.

"I thought we were," came the breathless reply. Blaine looked back at Kurt, at the hope and desire, and he was lost. They came together again, this second kiss deeper and longer, filled with passion. Kurt's hand was back on his jaw and the warmth Blaine felt on his skin trickled down his neck and through his chest. The butterflies that had been hovering in his stomach took off, scattering to every part of his body as their lips slid against each others', tongues danced, and hands entwined.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away several moments later, trying to catch his breath. He straightened, stepping back. Kurt followed him to standing, just as breathless, their hands still together. Blaine looked at Kurt, looked at his bright beautiful eyes and ecstatic expression, at the flush that graced his cheeks and the slightly goofy smile.

"What happened to my baby penguin?" Blaine mused out loud. Panic at hearing himself blurt out those words had Blaine closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Your baby penguin?" Kurt shot back, causing Blaine to open his eyes. He neither saw nor heard any anger from the other boy. Only that smirk that had Blaine's stomach tightening. "Maybe more of a teenager now." Kurt leaned in for another kiss, this one sweet and gentle. They were both smiling when they parted and Blaine wondered why he had waited so long to really see the other boy.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Kurt's expression fell and Blaine was quick to clarify. "Not about this." He pulled their entwined hands up between them and squeezed Kurt's fingers. "Never about this," he asserted when Kurt's panic didn't immediately dissipate.

"About what then?" Kurt ventured, eyes wide and curious. Blaine let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly.

"Jeremiah. Rachel," Blaine revealed. "For taking so long."

"It was worth the wait." Blaine had to look away, couldn't face how easily Kurt forgave him. And yet, he found himself loving Kurt even more because of it. "You were worth the wait," Kurt whispered. Blaine looked back up at Kurt, at his adoring expression. He felt his heart beat faster, felt his lungs tighten. He couldn't fully comprehend how much Kurt affected him, nor how he could ever fully explain it to Kurt. But he wanted to try.

"When we first met, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to have you near me so I could make sure you were safe. I was so relieved when you transferred here." He took a deep breath, trying to find his next words. Kurt remained silent.

"And we got along really well, spent so much time together." Blaine paused again, his nerves getting the better of him.

"You made me happy, when we were together," Kurt offered, his encouraging smile immediately calming Blaine.

"I know," Blaine admitted deprecatingly. "I thought I was just protecting you, making sure you felt welcome and safe here. I thought that is was my responsibility. I didn't want you to-," Blaine shook his head to clear away his last thought. _I didn't want you to end up like me._ "I was happy because you were. And when you sang Blackbird, when you were sad, I felt that too. I didn't realize that was love."

Blaine watched Kurt react to his last words. Truthfully, he didn't know how he was reacting to his own words, but he refused to look away, refused to brush them off. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped back.

"So, when you said the duet was just a chance to spend more time together," Kurt started. "You didn't choose me as your duet partner because you thought I was good?" Kurt looked at Blaine with uncertainty and hurt. Blaine couldn't stifle his surprise and panic.

"No, Kurt, no," his voice rose as Kurt's expression became unreadable.. "I just-I-we-," Blaine fumbled, flustered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tugging Kurt close again. "You are an amazing singer," he stated emphatically. He opened his eyes, but didn't meet Kurt's gaze. "I wouldn't want to sing with anyone else," he admitted in a whisper. When Blaine looked up, Kurt was smiling mischievously. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Kurt teased gently. It took Blaine a moment to realize what the other boy meant, that he wasn't really upset.

Blaine feigned annoyance, "So that was just payback?" He pouted, but Kurt's smile quickly caught on and they shared a laugh.

"I'm glad you found me," Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes, and saw the gratefulness, relief, and what he could now identify as adoration. His heart skipped erratically at the realization.

"I think you found me that first day, when you came to spy on us. I didn't realize how lucky I was that you came here." Blaine ran gentle fingers along Kurt's cheek, just because he could, and because he wanted to feel the other boy's blush warm his own skin. The contact elicited a tingling sensation that traveled down his entire arm. He heard Kurt's stilted breath and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Thank you for sticking around until I did."

"And you said you were terrible at romance," Kurt said breathlessly, goofy smile back in place.

...

Epilogue

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled over the crowd bustling around backstage. Blaine squeezed Kurt's fingers as the other boy took a deep breath. They smiled as Mercedes, Rachel, and the rest of New Directions came over, all excited smiles and laughter.

"Congratulations," Kurt offered sincerely, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. Mercedes beamed back at him. He was honestly happy for his former glee club; he was just sad about not being able to be a part of it.

"I wish you could have performed with us," Mercedes said as if reading his thoughts. Kurt shrugged vaguely.

"Sorry you guys didn't win," Tina added. Kurt shook his head, but Blaine answered.

"Don't be. Your original songs were amazing." Kurt looked at the other boy gratefully, squeezing his hand. They shared a look, and missed the curious expressions on the New Directions. When they turned back, Rachel and Mercedes were smiling ridiculously at them, and everyone else was staring. Rachel looked down at their entwined fingers and back to Kurt's face. He tried to stifle his own smile, waiting for his friends' reactions.

"This is so much better than winning!" Rachel finally squealed as the girls closed in around the two boys, excitedly hugging both of them.


End file.
